Naruto different Chronicles
by Coolkid93
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi at the age of 8 ? What if Kurama was under a Genjutsu? What if Naruto gets the skills from the 1 and second Hokage as a reward from the kyuubi? What if he gets the Rinnengan later? Watch the rise of Naruto Uzumaki wielding a unique scythe and following his parents footsteps. Stonrg/smart Naruto! Mokuton Naruto! Rinnengan Naruto! m for freedom


Hi guys :)This is my first english Fanfictiom so pls bear with my mistakes in the English language. English isn´t my native tounge. So yeah. Before i start with my story i´d like to do some announcements. Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or he would be a sythe wiedleidng badass!

This is **NOT **a yaoi story so no Male x Male or crap like that.

Maybe i´ll do in the future some Char-bashing

Naruto will have the Rinnengan and the move and skills from the first/second and later from the fourth Hokage(His dad) and Naruto will be smart and strong because of this.

Uzumakis are descendes from the Senju and Uchiha who wanted to have an independet nation. That should explain the Rinningan and the Mokuton (If you know the story of the Rikudo-Sennin)

In a lot of Fanfictions Naruto gets a sword as a Weapon. It´s not that i dont like swords but the idea is pretty overused. In my FF Naruto will get a Weapon but its not a sword its a scythe cause i think there are very few Fanfiction where Naruto has this Weapon and i love Scythes !^^

Pairings: Honestly i dont know. I have a few Pairings in my Mind but yeah we will se how the story unfolds and then i will think about it :D But i do knot that Naruto isnt gonna be paired with Hinata/Sakura/Ino or Sasukei just dont like them so please dont write about this to me :D

I made a few persons older/ younger than in the Canon: Itachi Uchiha will be 3 Years older than Naruto so that these two can get a Brother Relationship before Uchiha kills his Clan but maybe i will twist that a little muahaha :D Naruto: Naruto is 8 years old and already in the Academy. The famous Rookie 9 are 3 years younger. Anko is 8 years older than Naruto the same goes to Kurenai and Yugao. Kakashi will be 14 Years older than Naruto and is like a guardian for him.

Kurama is a bad ass in the beginning but not too long you will se why.

Kushina an Minato are still sealed in Naruto but the difference is, that they are living in the mindscape like Kurama so he can see them and they are „living" from his chakra till they have enough fr themselves.

So have fun at reading my first story :)

Chapter 1: Rehabilitation

Naruto was laying on the ground. Again. He just wanted to buy some vegetables and was thrown out of the store. He just doesnt get it. Its not like he wanted to steal those vegetables. He has the money an he really wanted to buy them but the shop owner wont sell things to him. And its not only this shop. Every time he wants to buy some things without his Anbu guardian Dog(Kakashi Hatake)he gets thrown out. Every fucking time. Those Persons arent really friendly to him either „ We dont serve your kind here. You monster" or „ Demon brat" were frequently used to refer to him. He just doesnt know what he has done to deserve this kind of treatment. He goes even so far to hide himself behind a mask of stupidy. The real Naruto is a quite one and thinks befor he does some things. He could be called a prodogy or genius. But the Naruto that the villager are seeing is a total idiot and loud mouth and the worst thing was, that today was his bithday and for a normal child that would be the best day of their live. But for Naruto it was the worst. On his Birthday there were usually some mops of villagers which are doing the so calles „fox hunt". It means that the villagers are chasing Naruto and then beat the crap out of him let him leay on the groung with the hope, that he just dies. But today they were even worse. After Naruto stood up and shook his head to see right, he was hit by a sharp object in the back. „Arghhhh" screamed Naruto becauso of the pain. Behind him was a drunken men with a bottle of alcohol. The bystanders motivated the drunken men to hit him again. But Naruto ignored the pain, stoop up and he was ranning away from these idiots.

He was running like a madman but then he was cursing himself and his bad luck. He was at an death end. He whirled around to see if he has still the time to go into an different alley but there they were standing and waiting for him to move. „ Today is the day you die demon brat" said one of them. It was a Ninja. Naruto recognized the Haiate. „ Lets end what the fourth has started!" screamed one of the villagers. Naruto had nowhere to run or to escape. It was useless. One of the villagers was standing in front of him grabbed him by his throat and punched him in his stomach. The Punch was so hard, that Naruto exhaled all of the air in his lungs. The grip on his throat was harder. „Ha you little demon nobody escapes our wrath!" screamed that person and pushed him againt the wall not loosening his grip. „ Hey we want to have fun our selves!" screamed one from behind and took out some Shuriken and Kunais. The one holding Naruto was giving him a sadistic grin. „ Oh yaeah we will have our fun." And hell began for Naruto. After the man loosed the grip on his throat Naruto inhaled some air. But then there was pain in his legs an arms. Very much pain. Those Idiots were using him as a target. His legs were impales by shuriken and in his arms were Kunais. One of the villagers was going through some handseals and told somethign Naruto didnt even hear. His Sight was a blur and his other senses werent even better. But before his eyes closed hi could see a Fireball aimed at him. Than he lost consciousness .

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He wasnt anymore in pain but something was odd. He was standing in an alley. On the ground was water which wasnt even wet. Above him were pipes, where the water was leaking. „ Great." Naruto began „ Did those stupid villagers put me into some kind of sewerage? Really great fucktards" Naruto was alking around a little and didnt know how much time passed so he just continued to discover this place. After a while he was in a big clearing or a big sewer. In the middle of the room were gigantic baars and a paper with the Kanji for „Seal" hold them together. Naruto was now curios „ Why the heck du I have some freaking sewer with the simbol of seal here? What the hell is going on?!" Naruto moved to the bars and his eyes widen in realisation. In front of him was a big hell of a fox with freaking 9 tails. Sleeping. And then realization hit Naruto. „ Ah thats the reason why everybody hates me im the Jinchuriki of the nine-tales. I wondered how the fourth Hokage could kill a bijuu after i read a lot about them and seals. Oh well. HEY YOU STUPID FOX WAKE UP!" screamed Naruto to the gigantic furball. The Eyes of the Kyuubi opened but Naruto thought that there have to be something wrong with them. The Eyes were red but you could see that in the center of the eye was a design Naruto recocnized. The mighty Kyuubi roared and Naruto was forced out from his mindscape.

Slowly opened Naruto his eyes and found himself on the back of an other person. „ Hi Itachi-nisan" Naruto greeted his savior. „ Hello Naruto-kun" „Hey Ni-san i know now why the people hate me but could you pls make me a favor?" Itachi was nerveus`Damn it if he found out of the kyuubi hwo´s sealed inside of him things could get ugly´thought Itachi but answererd calm. „ Depends on the favor Naruto-kun" „ could you please show me your sharingan? Id like to see if my suspicion is right" now Itache was definitly confused. „ Ok Naruto look in my Eyes." Naruto looked up in his eyes and saw the fully matured Sharingan. But then both of them were standing in Naruto´s Mindscape. „ Naruto where are we?" Itachi asked his voice still monotone but he was definitly confused. „ Ive read about the Sharingan and you can use it to get in someones mindscape. This here is mine it happens that I am the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi but there is something od about it, thats why i´d like to see what you think if you see him." Naruto stated in a kind of lazy voice. Itachi nodded and followed to the kyuubi „ Itachi-nisan you have to look in his eyes with your Sharingan. Becauso if my suspicion is right you see there an other Sharingan and it looks like the so mighty Kyuubi is beeing controlled by it." Itachi schook his head. It was quite unbelivable that this Naruto here was only 8 Years old an that his two personalaties were that kind of an oposite. „ Ok i will try it" Itachi followed Naruto to the Bars and stood there totaly calm. The Kyuubi opened its eyes and Naruto was right. The Kyuubi was under some kind of Genjutsu- Mindcontrolling Jutsu. „Release!" Itachi screamed and used nearly all of his chakra to dispel the Jutsu. The sharingan vanished in the eyes of the Kyuubi and you could see his confusion.

„**What the hell is going on here?"** roared the Kyuubi. **„ Those Eyes. Exactly like those eyes where the one who slaved me vanish!" **an Itachi was thrown out of the Mindscape „ Easy Easy Mr nine-tales." stated Naruto when he sat down in front of the bars. The kyuubi looked at the boy and sigh. **„ It looks that you are my new container and jailor?"** Naruto noddede only. „ So Mr nine tales i have a few question and i think it would be great for both of us if we can settle our problems and everything peacefully." The kyuubi was dumbfounded. **„ Ok Kid what are your questions?"** „ Why did you attack Konoha8 Years ago? I mean you are the strongest of the Bijuu after the eighttales. Why?" **„ Listen here kit. So it was you and your little Uchiha friend that saved me form that Genjutsu?" **Naruto nodded **„ As you see i wasnot right in the mind. My priveos Host your mother Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to you and at that time the seal is unstable. So there was one Uchiha he calles himself Madara that extracted me from your mom and nearly killed her. He forced me under that Genjutsu you two broke and ordered me to attack your home. Well your dad was verry good in Fuinjutsus and summened the Shinigami to seal myself in you. The Yondaime Hokage alias Minato Namikaze alias Konohas yellow flash. Well that would be the shortstory"** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and sobbed he made an oath to him to never cry again but here he was. He understood the reason why his dad took him as a Jinchuriki. He was the Hokage he had to sacrifice himself to protect his home. At first he felled anger for him that he cursed him to have this life anger tuned to saddnes becauso now he know that he would be never be able to see them ( Oh im not sure about that point :D). Sadness turned into determination. „ Thank you kyuubi but do you have a name? Because i think ist strange to call you a gigantic Furball everytime or by the nuber of your tales." The Kyuubi lokked at him and smiled. Ok that scared the hell out of the little boy the grin of the fox was definitly crepy. **`It was a long time old man´ **the Kyuubi thought before he answered the boys question. **„My name is Kurama kit and i two presents for you since you freed me from the mindcontrol. The first thing is im gonna activate your Senju-clan DNA which means that you will be able to use the Woodelement. You are maybe the first who can use his techniques since his dead. And im gonna give you the skill of the second Hokage who could produce gigantic water masses from thin air for his Jutsus. The second present well im not gonne tel you now."** The kyuubi named Kurama had a big grin on his face. „ Okay Kurama but i have one condition." Kurama looked at the boy and nodded „ I want that we two are partners! I have read al lot about the eight tales since he and his host made somekind of firendship and are partners. Do you think we could be like them?" Naruto asked with stars and dtermination in his eyes. **„ Sure kit but we have to do some things then later and i will give you your second present from me after we have done some things. But now wake up and tell the Hokage about our agreement ant tell him that you want to go to the middle of trainingsground for 5 years so that we can train an be partners. But we have to be allone and after this 5 years we will take the Genin exam and begin beiing Ninja. Ok?"** asked Kurama and hold him his big fist to him „ Sure partner!" screamed Naruto with a verry big ad true grin on his face and punched against Kuramas fist who was chuckling.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked araound he was at the office of the he saw the Sandaime Hokage alias Sarutobi Hiruzen or Narutos special name for him : Jiji^^

„ Hello Jiji i have to tell you some realy great things!" Naruto sad before the Hokage had even the possibility to do something. „ Ah Naruto you are finaly awake. You got me worried." the Hokage said with a hint of sadness in his voice „ Ah no problem Jiji but when the hell were you going to tell me, that im the son of Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage and his wife and my mother Kushina Uzumaki who was the previos host of the Kyuubi. And the gigantic Furball inside of me?" asked Naruto in a dead serios voice. This question let the Hokage hang his head in shame and guilt „ Im sorry Naruto but i thought that you could have a at least in your conditions normal Childhood but im really sorry because i know how high i failed. As for your parents. Your dad had a lots of enemies becauso of the last war and a lot of people would like to kill you." „ I know Jiji and i understand your reasons. But i have a favour that you pls could make for me and i will forget everything where you made a mistake." Sarutobi looked him in the eyes and saw raw determination in them „ What could i do for you?" Sarutobi asked and Naruot explained him everything. How he detected the Genjutsu on the Kyuubi how he asked Itachi to release it the little conversation from him to the biju and the result of everything. „ Oke Naruto if i get it right you are now the Partner of the strngest Biju. He gave you the ability to use the woodelement and the trademark sign of the second Hokage which was his unique water manipulation and now he still wants to give you a nother present and he wishs that you can go to the tower in trainingsground 44 for 5 years so that he can train you in all your abilities and everything and then you make the test for genin and work as a ninja. Am i correct?" Naruto nodded. „ Oh Naruto you can give a Old man still a great Headache but consider it as done meet me tomorrow at the west Gate of Trainingsgound 44 and i give you the key and location of the tower. So you can also read on all the books and scrolls there ok?" „ Jiji i know you are the best!" Naruto said and was leaving the office so that he can finally go home and to sleep becauso tomorrow will be a long day.

So that was my first Chapter i hope its okay :D Criticizm welcomed^^ but no flames pls ^^ till next time :)


End file.
